The Beginning
by mollytov
Summary: My take on what happened post series finale.
1. Dawn

Mac stood by the kitchen window, looking out on a grey misty morning. It was early and beautifully quiet, save for a few distantly chirping birds and the soft tinkle of a wind chime out on the balcony. London mornings were enchanting. She loved living here more than she ever could have imagined. Perhaps it had more to do with the handsome, sleeping sailor in the other room than it did with the city itself, but she loved it none the less.

Originally, Harm had been worried that the gloomy spring weather would dampen her spirits and she'd begin to regret her decision to follow him here, but his fears were soon quieted. She'd adapted quickly to life in London. She loved all of its quaint shops and open air markets, the elegantly dressed people and the amazing architecture. The history of this city was incredible. She felt very lucky that she had this opportunity to live here. Without a doubt, London and she had become fast friends.

Her engagement ring clinked against the side of her tea mug as she lifted it to her lips. The sound warmed her heart, just as much as the tea warmed her body. She hugged the ceramic close to her as though embracing a friend. This was the third morning in a row she had awakened early. The cool, crisp morning air announced the arrival of fall, her favorite season, and beckoned her to arise with the dawn. She couldn't wait to see what each new day held in store for her.

A large hand slid around her waist from behind and she felt warmth on her neck as a gentle kiss made her skin tingle. She pulled Harm's strong arms tightly around her and he willingly took her into his embrace. For a long while they stood entwined, both looking out on the pristine morning. Neither of them said a word. Mac ran her hand gently up and down Harm's strong forearms. After a moment, Harm gently took her hand and held it up, gazing at it.

"You know, you look good wearing my life savings."

Mac giggled and shook her head in mock scolding.

"I told you not to spend so much. I would have been just as happy with a ring half this size. Not that I don't love it," she added quickly.

"Only something spectacular would do for a woman as beautiful as you, Mac."

Mac blushed at the compliment.

"Besides," Harm added. "You did wait almost ten years for that ring. With that much anticipation, it better damn well be impressive."

Satisfied she told him, "I couldn't love anything more."

She turned in his arms.

"Nor could I," he said as he touched her face. She kissed him tenderly, smiling up at him as she pulled him close.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her after a pause. "Is everything okay? Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Everything is fine, Harm. I just woke up early, that's all."

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern. "This is the third morning in a row you've been up at the crack of dawn."

"I'm sure," she said with a smile.

Standing on her tip toes, she placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. They broke apart and she walked over to the stove to pour him a cup of tea. Sitting down at the table, he watched as she bustled happily about the kitchen.

"So, are you excited about this afternoon?" Harm questioned.

Mac paused for a moment, then gave a hesitant, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" Harm probed. "That wasn't very convincing."

"I am excited," she said more decidedly. "It's just that I'm trying to be a bit cautious."

She looked up from the tea kettle she'd been busying herself with. "I just don't want to get my hopes up too high. What if they tell me there's nothing more they can do?"

The look on her face was heart breaking. Harm stood again and walked over to her. Taking the tea kettle from her hands, he set it back on the stove.

"Listen to me, Mac," he said taking her face in his hands. "Nothing is ever hopeless. If there's any small chance, any at all, we're going to pursue it. Don't give up before we've even begun. Have faith. Good things are in store for us. I promise."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because I feel it here," he said and he touched his hand to his heart.

"I don't care about the statistics. I know in my heart that this is going to happen for us. It's our turn for happiness, Mac."

She paused for a moment, taking in the certainty of his expression and the conviction in his voice.

"I love you Harmon Rabb. You always know the right thing to say."

"Well, I meant every word of it," he said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Now what do you say we stop all this serious talk and have some breakfast? The bakery around the corner should be open by now and they do have the best scones in the city."

"You always know how to cheer a girl up, don't you?"

"Only my girl," he grinned.


	2. 211

The gray silhouette of the medical building loomed large against the gloomy October sky. A gently breeze swept a trail of red leaves across the almost empty courtyard. On the third floor of building 211, Harm sat thumbing mindlessly through an outdated issue of People Magazine, while Mac situated herself on an examination table. She fingered the hem of her hospital gown nervously. Harm eyed her over the top of his reading material.

"What's taking so long?" Mac questioned in feigned impatience, but Harm could read the fear in her eyes.

"She'll be here, Sweetie," he said, reaching out and stroking Mac's bare foot with the back of his hand. "Besides, when have you ever known doctors to be quick about anything?"

Mac laughed softly and was about to open her mouth to speak again when the door to the exam room opened. Harm jumped to his feet, sending his magazine crashing to the ground where it landed in a heap. Mac sat up rigidly straight and smoothed the front of her gown.

"Good afternoon," said the young blond woman in a pleasantly sophisticated British accent. "I'm Doctor Bennett."

She offered a hand to Harm who shook it quickly and nervously. He felt like he had suddenly lost control of his better senses. Up until now, he had been so focused on Mac and keeping her calm, he hadn't had time to be anxious. But now reality was setting in. This was the best fertility clinic in the world. If these doctors couldn't help them, nobody could. But he had to be strong for Mac. He'd promised her.

"I'm Sarah and this is my fiancé, Harm" he heard Mac saying in a shockingly calm tone of voice and it brought him back to the moment.

"It's lovely to finally meet you both," said the doctor, taking a seat on the stool by the exam table. She was a petite woman, with soft features and kindness in her eyes. It comforted Harm to think that no matter what happened here today; this woman understood the delicacy of the situation and how important this was to Mac and himself.

Shifting her weight a bit, Dr. Bennett seemed to be searching for a way to begin.

"Well," she exhaled. "I know the two of you are here to discuss the fertility treatments we spoke about over the phone a few weeks ago, but I'm afraid we're going to have to change our plans."

"What do you mean?" Harm asked tentatively, a lump rising in his throat. He stepped closer to Mac who shifted uncomfortably on the table. She looked close to tears.

"I've had a look at your preliminary blood work and urinalysis results, Sarah, and something unexpected has come up."

Mac's face turned white and Harm grabbed her hand instinctively.

"What are you saying?" he asked, trying not to sound devastated.

Mac's hand trembled in his firm grip. The doctor eyed them; her expression softening as a small smile began to form on her lips.

"What I'm saying is that the two of you may not need my help after all," said Dr. Bennett with a grin.

Harm and Mac stared questioningly at her, not quite comprehending.

"Sarah," beamed the doctor. "You're pregnant."

Harm and Mac gaped at her in disbelief, not quite sure of what they had just heard. They sat where they were, not looking at each other, just staring at Dr. Bennett, for what felt like an eternity.

"What?" Mac finally managed to say.

"You're pregnant, Sarah," Dr. Bennett repeated. "Sorry about the wasted trip. Looks like the two of you don't need my help. Unless of course you want me to be your baby doctor, then I'd be glad to have you as my patient."

"This is impossible," Mac stuttered. "They gave me a less than 4% chance of conceiving, even with fertility treatments."

"So much for statistics," laughed Dr. Bennett. "Maybe you two should buy some lottery tickets on your way home."

"Besides," she continued, "If I've learned one thing from working in this field as long as I have, it's that nothing is impossible."

Harm, still looking a bit befuddled, turned toward Mac, her hand still held firmly in his. Looking her in the eyes, a smile began to spread across his face as he let the good news finally sink in.

"Mac," he said with boyish exuberance. "We're going to be parents!"

As he watched her, waiting for a response, a smile began to radiate from within her. Tears welled in her eyes and then burst forth in a rush, releasing a year's worth of built up tension and uncertainty. Harm moved closer and enfolded her in his arms.

"I love you, Sarah," he said, stroking her hair. "Everything's going to be wonderful."

Still overwhelmed, all she could do was sob into his shirt. He held her there for a moment before pulling back and lifting her face to look into her eyes.

Placing a small, tender kiss on her lips, he asked, "Shall we go celebrate the good news?"

Mac nodded, her face tear streaked, but still strikingly beautiful.

"What do we need to do next, Dr. Bennett?" asked Harm, still holding Mac in his arms.

"Well, for starters, I'm going to write Sarah a prescription for prenatal vitamins which she'll need to start taking straight away," she said pulling out a prescription pad and scribbling on it. "Then we'll need to find you a baby doctor, whether it be me or someone else. I'd be more than happy to have you as a patient, Sarah, but it's up to you."

"I would love to stay with you as our doctor," Mac sniffed, looking to Harm for approval. "You already know everything about us. It seems like a perfect fit."

"Wonderful," said Dr. Bennett. "Let me grab you some baby reading material, we can chat just a little bit more, set up your next appointment and then I'll let you out of here to go enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you," said Harm, kissing Mac's hand. And Dr. Bennett left the room, a huge, satisfied smile on her face.

Simultaneously, both Harm and Mac released a breath they didn't realize they'd been holding. They gazed at each other astonished. Harm touched Mac's face gently with the tips of his fingers.

"This is it, Mac," said Harm. "This is where it all begins."


	3. Realization

Harm and Mac walked slowly, hand in hand the short distance from the Tube station back to their flat, the corners of their mouths tugged into permanent smiles as they strolled. Harm pulled Mac close to him and put his strong arm around her shoulder. He could never seem to have her close enough to him, a fact that Mac found endlessly amusing. Ever since their engagement, he'd found that he'd become extremely affectionate, a trait that he'd never possessed with any other woman in his life. Public displays of affection had never been his thing, until he'd proposed to Mac. He'd always been somewhat affectionate with her as a friend, but now he simply couldn't keep his hands off her. He was crazy about her; absolutely love struck and he didn't care if the whole world knew it. He wanted her near him whenever he had the chance. Perhaps it was the result of nine torturous years of forcing himself to keep his distance. Whatever the reason, now that he didn't have to hold back, he was taking full advantage of it.

Ahead in the distance, a tall, elegant looking couple appeared on the path walking toward them. The young man and woman were smartly dressed, looking as though they'd just stepped off the pages of a Ralph Lauren catalogue. Between them walked a small girl, holding tightly to each of their hands. She was just as well dressed as her parents, wearing a black beret, a black and white plaid pea coat, and red Mary Jane shoes on her tiny feet. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled into braids that fell down her shoulders. She couldn't have been more than five years old. She smiled at Harm and Mac as they neared and began to skip playfully. Her father swept her up into his arms as they passed and he and his wife offered Harm and Mac a cheerful greeting. The small girl waved a chubby hand at them over her father's shoulder as they moved away.

Harm looked down at Mac with a grin and found that her eyes were glistening with tears. He brushed his thumb along the corner of her eye and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

"That's going to be us soon," he said, knowing what she was thinking.

"I can't even begin to believe it," Mac half whispered. "It feels like a dream."

"It's the same dream I've been having for years," Harm admitted, "only now it's real."

"This is absolutely one of the best days of my life," he said looking enormously grateful. "It's right up there with the day I met you and the day you agreed to marry me," he grinned. "I'm looking forward to adding our wedding day to that list as well."

"If I have anything to do with it, that list will be a mile long before we even make it to the altar," said Mac grabbing Harm by the collar of his shirt and looking quite cheeky, as the English like to put it.

"I hope so," said Harm, loving that the spunky side of her was returning.

"Mac," he continued in a more serious tone, "Do you mind if we call my parents when we get home?"

She was taken aback by the abrupt change in subject.

"What?" She asked.

"My Mom and Frank, we have to call them and tell them the news. They'll be ecstatic." Harm was beaming like a kid on Christmas.

"Oh," Mac wasn't quite sure what to say.

She paused for a moment. "Don't you think it's a little premature?"

He looked at her questioningly.

"I mean, don't people usually wait a little while longer before they tell anyone, just to be sure?"

"I suppose," he considered.

"Not that I'm assuming anything bad is going to happen," Mac quickly clarified. "It's just that I've never done this before. I'm not sure how these things work."

"Mac, if you'd rather wait, then of course we can wait," Harm offered. "I just thought it would be nice to call my Mom and surprise her."

"It would be wonderful," Mac admitted.

"Do you think she'd mind us announcing another big event over the phone?" Mac asked. "We already surprised her with the 'hey, guess what, we're engaged' phone call a couple months ago. What's she going to think when we announce that we're pregnant? I just don't want her to think we're purposely excluding her from our lives."

"Mac, Mom understands how hectic our schedules are," Harm explained. "We didn't exactly have time to fly out to California to announce our engagement before we left for England."

"I know," Mac continued, "but let's not forget. Your poor mother has never even met me. She's probably starting to wonder if I even exist, or worse, why I'm trying to keep her son away from her."

"Mac," Harm said squeezing her hand, "now you're just being paranoid. My mother is going to love you. I've talked about you so much over the past nine years; I'm sure she feels like she already knows you."

"I really can't wait to meet her, Harm," Mac said sincerely. "I know how important she is to you and I want her to be part of our lives and the baby's life."

"Grandma Trish," Harm laughed. "She'll love it."

"Honestly, I think she gave up years ago on the idea that I'd ever give her a grandchild," Harm confessed. "She'll be ecstatic."

Mac smiled at the thought of being able to give her soon to be mother in law this gift.

Tugging Harm's hand in the general direction of home she said, "Come on, Captain Rabb. Let's go make your Mom's day."

Harm swatted playfully at her backside and bounded forward to pull her into a huge bear hug. Making his best growling bear noises, he stomped forward with Mac in his arms, pushing her backwards as he went. He rocked her quickly and excitedly from side to side before releasing her, panting and giggling, from his grasp. They then joined hands once again and began walking quickly toward home.


	4. The Call

Harm barely made it through the front door before he had the phone in his hand and was dialing. He had already mentally calculated the time difference. It was 1500 hours here in London, so that meant it was 0700 hours in California; a bit early, but it wasn't going to stop him. He was so excited; he absolutely had to share the news with someone and who better than his mother?

"Hello," said a familiar voice on the other end.

"Mom," Harm half yelled. "It's me."

"Harm, sweetie, it's so good to hear from you! How are you?" Trish asked excitedly.

"I'm wonderful, Mom. How are you and Frank?"

"We're great. We sure do miss you though. How's Mac?"

"She's perfect," Harm gushed, not able to contain himself.

"How are the two of you enjoying England?" Trish added with a chuckle.

"Honestly, I think it's the best thing that ever happened to either of us."

Harm lost himself in thought for a moment, but then snapped back to reality when he heard his mother's voice come across the line again.

"Well, you can't have a much better endorsement than that," she laughed.

"Mom," Harm continued, "When can you and Frank come out to visit? Mac and I were hoping to see you soon."

"Did the two of you set a date?" Trish asked excitedly.

"No. No wedding date yet," said Harm with a smile in his voice. "But soon, Mom. I promise."

"Don't promise me, honey. Promise Mac. She's the one who waited nine years for you." His mother did always have a way with words.

"Don't worry, Mom. Mac and I fully intend to get married as soon as possible." He paused for a moment.

"But," his mother began, somehow reading his mind.

"But, we've come across a small . . . bump in the road." Harm mentally congratulated himself for the metaphor.

"Bump?" Trish sounded a bit aggravated. "What bump? Haven't you two hit every speed bump and road block there was to hit already?"

"Not that kind of bump, Mom." Harm laughed. "This is a good kind of bump."

"Harmon, don't do this to your mother," Trish scolded. "Now, do I have to guess, or are you going to tell me?"

Harm took a deep breath.

"Mom, Mac and I are going to have a baby."

There was a slight pause in which Harm could hear the phone crackle and then . . .

"Frank!" Trish yelled, causing Harm to have to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Frank, get in here. We need to buy tickets to London."

Harm laughed out loud. This was too much fun.

"Mom," he began with a snort of laughter, "You don't have to jump a plane tonight. You've still got plenty of time before the baby's actually here."

"Harmon Rabb," she scolded. "I have waited a long, long time for this day and to tell you the truth, I didn't think it would ever come. So give your mother a break. I don't want to miss a second of this."

"Alright," he conceded. "Come out as soon as you want. We'll be more than happy to have you."

"Wonderful," she said. "And son, I almost forgot. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mom." Harm was still laughing.

"Now where's Mac? I want to congratulate her too," said Trish.

"I think she's in the kitchen. Let me go find her for you."

Harm set the phone down as he got up and headed toward the kitchen, shaking his head and laughing as he walked. Waiting on the other end of the line, some five thousand miles away, Trish sighed with happiness. Her son had finally been blessed with the family he'd always wanted. There wasn't much more a mother could wish for than to see her son perfectly and sublimely happy. Evidently, miracles did happen.


	5. Interlude: Pink

...(5 months earlier)...

The street outside the pub was empty and quiet. It had grown late before everyone had reluctantly said their goodbyes and headed for home. All that was left now were the two silent figures, the night sky and the buzzing of the street lamps.

Harm glanced over at Mac who was gazing into the darkened sky; a strange, distant look on her beautiful face.

"Are you still with me over there?" He asked.

She turned her head to look at him, a soft smile on her face.

"I've always been with you," she said dreamily. "It's the only place I've ever wanted to be."

Harm reached out and gently took her hand in his.

"Then you're okay with the decision to go to London?"

"More than okay," she assured him.

"I want you to be happy, Mac. That's the most important thing to me," he said squeezing her hand.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy."

She reached up and touched his face with her free hand; tracing his jaw line with her fingertips. Even in the dim light from the street lamps, she looked breathtaking. The red dress she'd chosen to wear hugged her body perfectly. She looked like a goddess standing in front of him, his goddess, and he wanted to worship her forever.

"Mac, I know it's late, but will you come somewhere with me?" He asked.

She nodded wordlessly. He gave her hand a small tug and motioned her in the direction of his car.

The drive was peaceful. They exchanged very few words. Both were content to just enjoy each other's company. Neither of them wanted this night to end. Harm reached over to take Mac's hand as he drove. She turned her head and gazed admiringly at him. He smiled in acknowledgement, but kept his eyes on the road.

The street lights flew by as they made their way into the heart of Washington D.C. Mac had no idea where they were going, nor did she care. She was with the man she loved. That was all that mattered anymore.

After what felt like a very short amount of time, they pulled into a parking lot and Harm shut off the engine. Mac realized that she hadn't been paying much attention to where they were going. Between that and the darkness, she didn't immediately recognize where they were.

Harm got out of the car and walked around to open the door for her. Taking his offered hand, she stepped out of the car.

"Let's take a walk," he said, taking advantage of their close proximity to brush his lips against her cheek.

She shivered just a little at his touch. After nine years, his mere presence still made her weak in the knees. She loved it. Whatever this magic was, she hoped it never faded.

As they found the path, Harm took her by the hand and pulled her close to him. Moving out from under the canopy of a large tree, the sky opened up around them and suddenly Mac realized where they were. She drew an awed breath as they came face to face with the Washington Monument, illuminated, piercing the night sky. She listened closely and could hear water lapping at a shore somewhere nearby. She smiled widely. The Tidal Basin. It was one of the most beautiful spots in the District; definitely a favorite of hers, although she didn't often find time to visit.

A little further along the path, Mac noticed that the trees up ahead looked strange and almost ethereal. The leaves were delicate and appeared to almost be glowing in the dim light. She wondered if she was seeing things.

As they drew nearer, a gentle breeze brushed by them and the ghostly trees shuddered, fluttering their gossamer wings. Some of the leaves blew toward them and landed gently on Mac's arm. It was then that she realized they weren't leaves at all. They were petals. Realization washed over her. They were approaching the grove of cherry trees that surrounded the Tidal Basin and the trees were covered in their famous spring blossoms.

They entered the canopy of delicate pink flowers and a wave of sweetness washed over them. It was like entering an enchanted forest in some wonderful children's fairytale. Mac inhaled deeply, marveling at the sweetness that surrounded her. It was no longer night in this other-worldly cocoon. The clumps of fragrant blossoms absorbed the light from the street lamps and amplified it, casting a pinkish-white glow over the earth beneath them.

Mac felt the urge to throw her hands out and spin around and around like she did as a child. Would Harm think her ridiculous if she gave in to such a childish impulse? He'd probably find it rather amusing, but she couldn't help it. The magic of this place was inspiring her to let go of inhibition. It was like some wonderful ambrosia; inexplicably intoxicating.

"Harm," she began, wondering if he felt it too.

But before she could say anymore, she felt his powerful arms lift her off her feet and spin her around as though he'd read her thoughts. Joyous laughter spilled out of her as she linked her arms around his neck.

Before she could catch her breath, Harm's lips were on hers. He kissed her with a passion she'd never experienced before in her life. The falling cherry blossoms caressed her bare shoulders as Harm drew her closer, enfolding her in his strong arms. Lacing her fingers around the back of his neck and into his hair, she kissed him furiously, pressing her body against his. She could feel him draw a sharp breath as she did so, his arms tightening greedily around her. His body radiated heat and she could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Harm broke the kiss and stared at her, eyelids heavy, breath shaky. She smiled seductively at him, her head spinning.

"Don't look at me like that," he laughed, "or I'll lose my mind and forget what I came here to do."

Her cheeks flushed crimson and she dropped her gaze to his chest.

"God, you look beautiful, Mac," he added, not able to help himself.

"What do you mean 'what you came here to do'?" She whispered softly.

Smiling, he took both of her hands in his and led her over to a wooden bench underneath one of the glowing street lamps. He gestured for her to sit down and she did, expecting him to join her. To her surprise, Harm did not take the seat next to her. He just stood there in front of her, a funny little smile on his face.

She looked at him suspiciously. His eyes twinkled back at her. Just as she was about to protest and demand that he tell her what was going on, Harm dropped to his knee in front of her. Mac froze.

Gathering her hands into his once again, he caressed the soft skin on the back of her hands with his thumbs. Mac could feel the electricity in the atmosphere building. Anticipation hung heavy in the air. She stared at him expectantly.

"Mac," Harm began.

"Yes?" She breathed.

There was a pause and the silence of the night sang in her ears.

"There's something I've been meaning to do," he said and she felt as though she might jump out of her skin.

"Tonight at my apartment, things happened kind of quickly."

Mac felt her body stiffen at his words.

"I wouldn't change a second of it," he reassured her quickly, squeezing her hands. "But there is something I've been wanting to give you."

Mac watched in breathless silence as Harm reached into his pocket and fumbled nervously for something. Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he reached forward. Resting between his thumb and forefinger, a bright stone caught the lamplight and twinkled.

"Sarah, you're the girl of my dreams," he said, holding the ring out in front of her like it was a star he'd just pulled from the heavens.

"I didn't know it was possible to love someone as much as I love you."

She smiled back at him speechless.

"Will you marry me?"

Mac's eyes welled with tears and she clasped her hand over her mouth. She stared at Harm in disbelief. His eyes met hers, full of love and unwavering. Dropping her hand from her lips, she looked at him with conviction.

"Yes," she said calmly. "A thousand times, yes."

Harm's face lit with a radiant smile and leaning forward, he kissed her hands. Mac sniffed as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Harm looked up at her, then rising to his feet, he pulled her with him, wrapping her in his strong embrace. Holding tight to her, he fumbled for her left hand and finding it, held it close to his heart. Taking the ring, which was still clutched in his fingers, he smiled boyishly and slid it delicately onto her finger. Mac's small body shook as tears of joy flooded from her. Moved by the moment, Harm pulled her to him and kissed her furiously. Tears covered both of their faces as he kissed her over and over, the salt taste lingering on his lips.

Taking a breath, he stared at her, her eyes red with emotion, her lips swollen from kissing him and he knew he would remember this moment forever.

"I wanted to give you a real proposal," he explained. "Make it official. Every girl deserves to be swept off her feet."

Mac chuckled, voice still shaky. "Well you certainly did just that, Harmon Rabb."

As she regained her composure, Mac's eyes turned inquisitive.

"When on Earth did you have time to get this?" She asked, staring at the ring now encircling her finger.

"Well," he said sheepishly. "I've kind of had my eye on it for a while."

She stared at him curiously.

"About a month ago, I sort of wandered into Tiffany's," he confessed. "You know, like all guys do on their lunch break," he said, poking fun at himself.

Mac laughed, an amazed expression on her face, then waited for him to elaborate.

"I'd had visions of babies and families and the two of us running through my head, monopolizing my thoughts for weeks. Then suddenly, as if by a force of nature, I found myself standing in front of the display window at Tiffany's. Not exactly my usual stomping grounds, so I knew it had to be some sort of sign."

"I went in that first day and looked around, but I got nervous and left after only a few minutes. But then, a week later, I found myself right back on that same sidewalk, staring up at that gleaming gold sign. So I took a deep breath, walked in and actually found my way to the engagement rings. Once I actually started looking at the selection, my eyes instantly fell on that."

He pointed to the ring that now resided on her finger.

"I started talking to one of the sales people and he told me that the ring was part of a special designer gallery exhibit. It was specially designed by the artist for the exhibit and was absolutely one of a kind. After that, I was mesmerized. I had to have it. We began talking and I told him all about you. Then, the next day, I actually brought Bud and Sturgis back with me to take a look at it. Surprisingly, they were both more than happy, if not a little excited to make the trip with me. I showed them the ring, of which they both enthusiastically approved and then, almost in chorus, they both asked me what the hell had taken me so long."

Mac smiled in amusement.

"I bought the ring that very day, but I had to agree to leave it at the store for two weeks until the gallery exhibit was over. In the mean time, they would size it for me and have it ready when the two weeks were up."

Harm shook his head remembering the progression of events.

"Then of course, the day they called me to tell me I could pick it up was the same day the Admiral made the announcement that you were going to San Diego and I to London. It really threw me for a loop. I had no idea what to do. Here I had this designer ring that I had bought, but now you and I were moving to opposite ends of the globe. I felt a bit foolish."

Mac touched his face, overwhelmed by what she was hearing. She'd had no idea all that he'd gone through in the weeks leading up to this moment.

"I thought that if San Diego was what you wanted, then who was I to stop you? And me presenting you with this ridiculous ring only hours after our new orders had come through was just going to confuse and upset you. So, torn by indecision, I left the ring there at the store, not sure what to do next."

Harm's eyes softened a bit.

"Then of course, you showed up at my apartment tonight, looking exquisitely sexy and wanting to discuss 'us.' If I seemed nervous, it's because I was," he laughed.

"I was still under the impression that you wanted us to go our separate ways, so I held back. But then you looked at me with that mischievous twinkle in your eye, challenging me to make my move, to prove that I wanted you."

Mac reenacted the look she had given him only hours ago, the one that had sparked everything. Harm pinched her arm playfully.

"Yeah, that's the one," he laughed.

"So I jumped. For the first time in my life, I said exactly what was on my mind. I threw caution to the wind and told you exactly how I felt. It was fantastic. And once I started, it was like the gates were opened and I couldn't stop."

"I like you when you're like that," Mac said sincerely.

"Well, it felt great," Harm admitted.

"So how exactly did you find time between when I left your apartment and when I met you at the pub to go pick up that ring?"

"I called in a favor," Harm blushed.

"The second you left my apartment, I made an emergency call to Sturgis. I told him what happened and begged him to go to Tiffany's and pick up the ring for me while I organized our little gathering at the pub. Good friend that he is, he raced out there and got it for me right before the store closed. He made the handoff while everyone was busy celebrating and he knew you were too occupied to notice. He's good. You gotta give him that."

"No wonder he didn't look particularly surprised when we made the announcement tonight. I thought he was just playing it cool, but he knew."

Mac shook her head.

"I'll have to remember to thank him for helping make this evening perfect."

"It is perfect, isn't it?" Harm said, staring up at the cherry blossoms.

Releasing Mac from his embrace, he took a step back and held out his hand to her.

"Let's keep walking," he said. "I want to absorb as much of this perfect night as I can. It might be a while before we get a chance to see this place again. I want to make sure it's locked in my memory."

"After tonight, I don't think I could ever forget this place," Mac smiled, taking his hand.

He pulled her close and together they walked hand in hand, on through the trees, admiring the grandeur of nature coupled with the splendor of works created by human hands. As they disappeared into the night, the rustling trees waved their farewell as the Jefferson Memorial spilled its light across the water, a beacon guiding them on their way.


	6. Visitors

Harm sat in his large, windowed office, tapping a pen on the dark, mahogany surface of his desk. His eyes were fixed on a black and white photograph of Mac that adorned the right hand corner of his desk. Five months after their engagement, he was still captivated by the idea that he had a picture of Mac on his desk; a gorgeous picture and he found himself staring at it often. Of course, every picture of Mac was gorgeous, but this one was particularly eye catching. Everyone who saw it made comment about it.

It was his favorite photograph. He'd taken it himself the first week they were in London. They'd gone site seeing that day. As they were crossing Westminster Bridge over the River Thames, he had stopped to take a photograph of Big Ben as it rose in the distance. As he lifted the camera, Mac, who had been walking a few steps ahead of him, stopped and turned her head over her shoulder toward him. Almost on its own, the lens of the camera had slowly lowered, seeking her out, centering her in its view as Harm admired her. At that moment, the sunlight caught her face at just the right angle, illuminating her perfect features. A wisp of wind then brushed through her hair, spiraling it around her face like ocean waves. Almost unconsciously, Harm had snapped the picture; the monument in the background all but forgotten.

The moment had so entranced him, that he initially didn't even recall taking the photograph. The clicking of the shutter was incidental to his admiration of his beautiful fiancé. It wasn't until later, when he was sorting through a memory card full of photos that he had come across the shot and again been mesmerized.

Staring at it now in its bright red frame, it still had the same power, the same magic that it did the day he took it. When their baby was born, he would put a copy of this picture in the nursery, he thought.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings.

"Captain Rabb," said a junior officer, poking his head in the door. "We have your car ready downstairs."

"Thank you. I'll be right down."

The young man nodded and left. Harm adjusted the photograph lovingly one last time and then got up to leave. Grabbing his coat off the rack near the door he slipped it on. Stepping out into the bullpen, he turned to close his door behind him and almost ran head first into another young officer with a large stack of papers in her hands.

"Excuse me, Captain Rabb," she exclaimed, face red with embarrassment.

"No, no. It's my fault," he assured her. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Sir," she began quickly, realizing that he was trying to leave. "I have a few more resumes for you in regard to the open position."

"Oh, thank you. Go ahead and leave them on my desk. I'll look at them first thing Monday morning," he said pushing his door back open.

"Right now I've got to get to the airport," he said, glancing at his watch. "We've got company coming into town."

"Yes, Sir," she nodded and quickly striding into his office, she laid the stack of resumes on his desk.

After she had left, Harm locked the door and hurried off toward the elevator.

Back in the darkened office, the pile of paperwork sat unassumingly on the vacant desk. As the heat kicked on, a gust of air from a ceiling vent fluttered the papers, blowing open the folder on the top of the stack. Inside, staring innocently back was a profile and a resume. Written in bold letters across the top of the page was the name Commander Caitlin Pike.

…

Heathrow Airport was buzzing with activity as Harm waited in the passenger pickup area. He tapped his foot excitedly as he watched the gate for any signs of life. A group of children playing in the waiting area giggled enthusiastically and Harm couldn't help but smile. He checked his watch for the tenth time, more out of habit than anything. It was 1600. They should be arriving any minute now.

Moments later, a large plane pulled into the gate and Harm jumped to his feet a bit more eagerly than he meant to. As the passengers began making their way down the breezeway, Harm watched the procession with nervous anticipation. He scanned each face as it appeared, waiting for that moment of recognition. Suddenly, there was a flash of blond hair and a woman's voice called out to him.

"Captain Rabb!"

Before he knew it, there was a squeal of excitement and a small woman rushed through the crowd and threw herself into his arms.

"Harriet," Harm laughed as he hugged her tightly. "Welcome to London."

"Thank you!" She gushed. "We're so excited to be here."

"Where's Bud?" Harm asked.

"Right behind me," she said, whipping around.

They both looked toward the door and sure enough, there was Bud looking extremely jetlagged, pulling a rolling suitcase behind him as he made his way out of the tunnel, his eyes searching the crowd. They both waved at him and a huge smile spread across his face as he caught site of them.

"Captain!" He exclaimed as he joined them, reaching out to shake Harm's hand.

Harm pulled him in for a hug instead, clapping him on the back.

"It's Harm, Bud. No formalities. You're here as my friend. You too, Harriet."

They both laughed and nodded in agreement.

"It's so good to see you both," Harm said excitedly. "Mac's going to be ecstatic."

"I can't wait to talk to her about the wedding," gushed Harriet. "I can't wait to go wedding dress shopping!"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Asked Harm. "Let's get your bags and get home."

Harm grabbed the suitcase from Bud's hands and began walking toward the baggage claim, gesturing for them to follow.

"Oh," he said, raising his eyebrow at them. "You're in for a surprise . . . Mac's cooking."

Bud stopped and looked at Harriet with apprehension.

"Mac's cooking?" He asked with concern.

"Yes," said Harm. "In fact, she's got a few things in the oven, but then I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Harm smiled mischievously back at them and then continued on toward the baggage claim. Both Bud and Harriet paused. They exchanged a questioning look, wondering what exactly Harm had in store for them. Then, shaking their heads in amusement, they hurried after him through the crowd.

…

The lock clicked and Harm threw the door to the flat open.

"Welcome home," he said with a smile, gesturing Bud and Harriet in from the hallway.

As they strode into the living room and set their bags down, a rush of footsteps sounded on the stairs and moments later, Mac burst into the room, her face aglow with excitement.

"Bud, Harriet!" She exclaimed and hurried over to hug them both.

"I'm so glad you're here," she gushed.

"We're thrilled to be here," said Harriet, giving her a tight squeeze.

"God, you look fantastic," Harriet added, stepping back to admire Mac. "I guess life in London agrees with you."

"It certainly does," said Mac with a grin. "You look terrific yourself, Harriet."

Harriet blushed at the compliment.

"Gosh, Bud, you look stunning too," interjected Harm, poking fun at the two women.

Mac glared playfully at him and then continued on.

"We have the guest room all fixed up for you. You'll love it!"

"Thank you so much for letting us stay with you," said Harriet gratefully. "The hotels in this city are so expensive. I'm not sure we would have been able to afford it."

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Mac assured them. "I would have insisted you stay here regardless."

"I'm sorry the kids couldn't come," Harm added as he moved the bags toward the stairs.

"Oh, trust me. You'd feel differently if they were actually here," laughed Harriet. "It would be chaos. You would have kicked us out after 15 minutes."

Bud nodded in agreement.

"It's better that this is an adults-only trip," he added.

"Well, how are the kids?" Harm asked, motioning for them to sit. "We do miss them."

"Aww," said Harriet, taking a seat on the couch. "They're wonderful. And they miss you too."

"Are they staying with your Mom while you're gone?" Asked Mac.

"Actually, no," said Harriet with a grin. "Mikey is watching them."

"Wow," said Harm, sliding into an armchair and pulling Mac with him onto his lap. "That's awfully brave of him. Is he sure he knows what he's getting himself into?"

He pinched Mac playfully in the side.

"Probably not," laughed Harriet, "but he does have help."

She paused and looked at them, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Jennifer is there with him," she said with a smile.

"Jennifer Coates?" Harm asked in surprise.

"Yes," grinned Harriet. "A couple of weeks ago, the two of them offered to watch the kids while we were gone."

"So what exactly is the story there?" Asked Mac. "There has to be one."

Harriet eyed Bud as she answered.

"I suspect a romance is blossoming," she said, a hint of intrigue in her voice.

"Wait a minute," said Harm, furrowing his brow. "What about General Creswell's daughter? I thought things were pretty serious between Mikey and Cami."

"Apparently it fizzled," said Bud shaking his head. "Nothing ugly. No drama. I guess they just mutually decided to call things off."

"And not more than a few weeks later, we started to notice that Mikey was spending an awful lot of time with Miss Jennifer," added Harriet, sounding like a detective.

"I think it was just a friendly thing at first," said Bud sincerely, "but recently, they've become inseparable. It's kinda cute."

"It's fantastic!" Gushed Harriet. "They make such a wonderful couple."

"Well, I always thought they'd be good together," Mac chuckled. "Maybe we can send them a joint wedding invitation."

Mac and Harriet laughed, but Harm shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You'll do no such thing," he said, jabbing Mac gently in the ribs. "No matchmaking. Just let the poor kids figure this thing out on their own. I'm sure their perfectly capable."

"Besides," added Harm, "we have to plan our own wedding before we can start planning theirs."

"Yes we do," said Harriet enthusiastically.

"Why don't we start the planning tomorrow," interjected Mac. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Anyone else feel like eating dinner?"

Bud turned to Harriet, trying hard to hide his obvious concern over Mac's cooking skills, but failing miserably.

"Oh my gosh," laughed Mac seeing the fear in Bud's eyes. "Did Harm try to scare you by pre-warning you that I was cooking?"

"I would never do that," said Harm feigning insult.

Mac pushed herself off his lap, pinching his knee as she did so. Harm laughed as she hit a ticklish spot.

"I realize that in the past my cooking skills may have left something to be desired," she acknowledged.

Bud and Harm raised their eyebrows at her simultaneously.

"Okay, okay," she conceded. "I was terrible. But that's not the case anymore. I've learned a lot in the last few months. I'm actually pretty good now."

She looked over at Harm for support.

"Help me out here, Rabb. You started this."

"Alright," said Harm laughing and raising a hand to calm her down. "It's true. She actually is a really good cook now."

"Thank you," said Mac in relief.

"And these cooking skills couldn't have come at a better time," added Harm standing up from his chair.

"Why's that?" Asked Harriet playfully. "So she can cook for her new husband?"

"No," said Harm matter-of-factly, staring at Mac. "I just figure with two chefs in the house, maybe there's a fighting chance our baby won't be born craving Beltway Burgers."

Harm paused and glanced out the corner of his eye toward Bud and Harriet. Mac's eyes grew wide and she cracked a subtle smile at him. Bud and Harriet sat on the couch looking confused, trying to process what they'd just heard. Suddenly, realization sparked in Harriet's eyes and she jumped up from her seat. Grabbing Mac and Harm by the hands, she gasped with excitement.

"Are you pregnant?" She squealed.

Mac nodded ever so subtly, biting her lower lip to keep from exploding with excitement.

"Oh my God!" Screamed Harriet, throwing her arms around Mac. "This is incredible."

She released Mac and launched herself at Harm.

"Congratulations!" She shouted into his shirtsleeve.

Bud stood up from the couch, a confused crinkle in his forehead. The rapid progression of events had evidently left him in the dust.

"You're having a baby?" He reaffirmed sheepishly, not sure he'd heard Harriet's high pitched question correctly.

"Yes we are," smiled Harm.

Bud staggered forward in shock. He managed to grab Harm's hand and he shook it with increasing enthusiasm as the news sank in.

"Wow," said Bud. "This is some trip. And we've only been here a couple of hours."

"Well, we don't like our guests to be bored," said Mac grinning at him.

"Well, that's good because I need more baby details," demanded Harriet.

"Perfect dinner conversation," said Mac, linking arms with Harriet and leading her toward the dining room.

The boys took the cue and followed.

"Don't worry, Bud," assured Harm. "We can talk about something more manly. This is already starting to feel like a slumber party."

"Well, if you're lucky, maybe we'll have a pillow fight later," teased Mac looking slyly back at them.

Bud and Harm glanced at each other intrigued and then burst into laughter as the four of them made their way to the table for what would turn out to be a surprisingly delicious dinner.

…

Harm eased the door to the bedroom shut behind him, taking care not to wake Mac who was sound asleep under a pile of white sheets. It appeared as though she'd fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. After getting Bud and Harriet settled in the guest bedroom, Mac had headed off to bed while Harm took a few minutes to straighten up the kitchen. In those ten or so minutes he was in the kitchen, she had managed to throw off her clothes, pull on a pair of his boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts, crawl under the sheets and fall fast asleep. He chuckled to himself, admiring how quickly she could let go of the noise of the day and fall asleep. He envied that about her.

Sliding into the bed beside her, he untangled some of the sheet she'd gathered around herself and scooted in toward her. Placing his arm around her, he kissed her forehead as he gently massaged her shoulder blade with his thumb. She murmured in contentment and Harm closed his eyes.

As sleep began to overtake him, his mind wandered back to the night of their engagement. Once again, he could see the pink cherry blossoms and smell their sweet scent. He could feel the clean, cool smoothness of the ring as he held it between his fingers. He could hear the darkened waves lapping at the shore behind them.

The memories became more and more vivid, playing out like a movie in his head. Suddenly, the scene leapt forward to the end of the night. He was standing alone once again in his apartment, surrounded by boxes. Since they were leaving in the morning and they both needed to finish packing, he had reluctantly dropped Mac off at her apartment before returning to his. Trying hard to focus, he began loading the last of his belongings into boxes and taping them shut. As he set another full box on top of the stack, he heard a knock at his door. The noise startled him. It was ridiculously late. He was confused why anyone would be knocking on his door at this hour.

Striding over to the door, he opened it slowly. There in the hallway stood Mac, silent, her expression unreadable.

"Mac," he said as if to confirm that she was actually there.

But before Harm could ask her what was wrong or why she was there, Mac took two, resolute, purposeful steps forward and pressed her lips to his in a fiery kiss. It was his undoing. Without hesitation, Harm threw his arms around her and kissed her furiously, his hands desperately grasping at the fabric of her dress. The kiss was urgent and full of the desire that only nine years of denial can bring.

Head spinning, Harm lifted her off the ground and Mac responded by wrapping her long legs around his waist. Retreating back into his apartment with her, he swung the door closed with a loud slam. His breath shook with adrenaline as he broke the kiss and looked Mac in the eyes. She lowered herself to the floor again, fingers still tangled in his hair.

"I don't care if my clothes and my coffee cups make it to England. I want to be with you tonight," she whispered.

That was all he needed to hear. Without a word, he swept her into his arms and carried her up the steps to his bed. Laying her gently down on the clean, cool sheets, he stared at her, awed by her powerful presence as the room seemed to ignite around her. This vision of her; her dark, olive skin against the soft white linen; her liquid brown eyes staring back at him; her body burning with desire for him; it was intoxicating. As he closed the distance between them, he couldn't help but reflect that the reality of this moment was infinitely better than any of his thousand fantasies.

There were no more words, nothing but the two of them and this night as nine years worth of longing was released in one feverishly passionate night.

Afterward, delirious with euphoria, Harm whispered to Mac.

"I don't think you or I are going to miss your clothes when they don't make it to England."

Their combined laughter echoed and then faded into mist as Harm blinked open his eyes back in the present.

Staring at Mac now, asleep in their London flat, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. The perfect woman. And she had chosen him. Harm snuggled closer to her and she leaned into his chest. Maybe he could convince her to leave her clothes behind again when they went on their honeymoon, he thought. And with a grin on his lips, he slipped back into sleep beside her.


	7. Pints & Petticoats

"It's old," said Bud matter-of-factly.

"Yes," laughed Harm. "That's kind of the point."

The two men stood in the afternoon sunlight, staring up at the moss covered gray stone of an old gothic church.

"It's perfect," said Harm admiring the powerful yet elegant structure.

"You don't want to just get married in a pub?" Asked Bud jokingly.

"Somehow I don't think it would go over well if I came home and told Mac we were getting married at The Ship & Shovell," said Harm glancing sideways at Bud.

"Although, that is a pretty awesome place," he added with a smile.

"Well, the two of you did have your engagement party in a pub," Bud reminded him.

"It's not the worst idea I've ever heard," Harm admitted, "but what do you say we at least give this place a look?"

"Couldn't hurt," said Bud with a nod.

The two men entered the church through the large, ornately carved wooden doors. As they stepped inside, they both froze, mouths agape in awed silence as they marveled at the raw beauty of the structure. The architecture, the lighting, the atmosphere, all sang to them of grandeur. Somehow, just by passing through those doors, they had stepped back in time.

As they strode up the aisle, heads craned toward the ceiling, a man in a simple black robe appeared near the altar and approached them.

"May I help you gentleman?" He asked in a soothing tone of voice, trying his best not to startle them.

Both Harm and Bud snapped to attention, almost as if they had just been woken from a trance.

"Hello," Harm stuttered. "Yes, I hope you can help us. I'm here to discuss availability of the church for a wedding."

"You must be Captain Rabb," said the man extending a hand toward Harm. "I'm father Chapman. We spoke briefly on the phone a few weeks ago."

"Yes," said Harm, shaking his hand exuberantly. "Pleasure to meet you. This is my good friend Lieutenant Commander Bud Roberts."

The priest shook hands with Bud.

"United States Naval officers," he said with a smile. "It's good to meet you both. I myself served as a Chaplain in the Royal Navy for ten years."

"A fellow officer," said Harm enthusiastically. "That's a pleasant surprise."

"It's gotta be a good sign," said Bud, looking to Harm for confirmation.

Harm nodded in agreement, then added, "Of course, I think an even better sign would be finding out that the church is actually available."

Father Chapman smiled at the two friends.

"Why don't I give you gentleman a short tour of our church and then we can discuss dates and availability," he suggested.

"Sounds perfect," said Harm and he crossed his fingers for good luck as Father Chapman gestured for them to follow him.

…

"Alright," said Mac's disembodied voice from somewhere behind a large white curtain. "This is dress number one."

Harriet waited expectantly, perched on the edge of a large, overstuffed chair in a viewing room full of ornate mirrors and well designed lighting.

The curtain swung open and Mac emerged, a sea of white organza billowing around her. Harriet jumped up from the chair and followed her excitedly. Mac stepped up onto the pedestal in the center of the room and the two women stared at her reflection in the silver rimmed mirror.

"You look so beautiful," Harriet gushed, her face aglow with a thousand watt smile.

"Thank you, Harriet," said Mac appreciatively.

She turned from side to side, inspecting the dress from every angle. It was a princess style ball gown with a large, flowing, silk organza skirt and a strapless bodice embellished with delicate beadwork; stunning by anyone's standards.

"It's a magnificent gown," said Mac smoothing her hands down the soft skirt. She paused to analyze herself in the mirror.

"But it's not you," said Harriet completing her thought.

Mac turned to her, slightly surprised, but then smiled.

"No, it's not," she agreed. "I mean, it's a beautiful dress, but I don't quite feel like myself in it."

"I don't think you're a ball gown type of girl," said Harriet thoughtfully. "You look terrific in it, but it just doesn't suit your personality. You need something more elegant."

Mac stared at Harriet, an amused smile on her lips.

"You're good at this. I knew you'd be the best person to go dress shopping with."

The two women laughed, Mac gave a little twirl and then she and the bridal consultant headed back into the dressing room to find another gown.

A few minutes later, she emerged again, this time in a satin mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline and elegantly draped shoulder straps that cascaded down her bare back, evoking the spirit of 1950s Hollywood glamour.

"Now that's more like it," said Harriet in approval.

Mac stepped once again onto the pedestal, the dress's modest train trailing behind her. The consultant placed a jeweled comb with a few intertwined white feathers into her hair to complete the look.

"Now that's sexy," said Harriet raising an eyebrow. "Harm would fall out of his chair if he saw you in that."

"Remember that time at work when he did fall out of his chair?" Asked Harriet with a grin.

"Well maybe he had a vision of you in this dress and that's what caused him to topple," she laughed.

"He was acting rather strangely that day," Mac grinned. "I wouldn't put anything past him."

She gave herself a good look in the mirror and then turned back to Harriet for advice.

"Do you think it's a little too sexy?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong. I know Harm would love it, but I'm worried that it's a little too revealing."

She scrutinized herself in the mirror and then continued.

"Having never met Harm's parents in person, I'd hate for their first impression of me to be . . ."

She paused, biting her finger in thought.

". . . Jessica Rabbit."

Harriet gave a loud laugh.

"Well, I doubt they'd think that," she chuckled, "but maybe you're right. A little less vava-voom might be in order."

"Back to the drawing board," sighed Mac, hoisting the train and heading back to the dressing room.

"Don't get discouraged," assured Harriet. "We'll find it."

…

"I can't believe how lucky that was," said Harm shaking his head at Bud.

"Yeah, it must be fate," nodded Bud.

"I mean, that magnificent church, the private estate nearby, running into a priest with Navy ties. I don't know how else to explain it. It is fate," Harm concluded.

He smiled at the choice of words. He'd asked Mac months before if she believed in fate. After today's experience, he was certain that he did. He raised his pint glass at Bud.

"To an amazingly successful day," he said.

Bud raised his glass in agreement and together they drank to their accomplishment.

"Not too bad for two guys who know absolutely nothing about wedding planning," said Harm raising an eyebrow.

He reclined in his chair and took a hearty gulp of Hefeweizen.

"And there's nothing like a cold beer to celebrate a job well done," he added, holding up his pint glass and admiring the amber liquid inside.

"I wonder how the girls are doing," said Bud thoughtfully.

"I'm sure they're having a blast," responded Harm confidently.

"Well, I know Harriet is," said Bud sipping his beer. "She loves weddings. And this wedding in particular is her Holy Grail."

Harm laughed, almost spilling his beer all over himself.

"Well, I had no idea there was so much expectation tied to this. At least not on Harriet's part," he chuckled. "Hopefully she won't be disappointed with the venue we chose."

"As long as the end result is you and Mac as husband and wife, Harriet won't care if you get married in the middle of that intersection," Bud said, gesturing out the window. "She just wants to make absolutely sure you two make it down the aisle."

"Wild horses couldn't stop me," Harm assured him. "You can tell Harriet not to worry. Both Mac and I have waited too long for this to let anything get in the way."

"Well, just know that if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask," said Bud. "Both Harriet and I are there for you no matter what."

Harm smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bud."

"And if worse comes to worse, and you do have to get married in that intersection," Bud added for emphasis, "just know that Harriet will do everything in her power to make it the most beautiful, romantic, memorable intersection in the world."

"I'll remember that," smiled Harm. "Now, speaking of the lovely ladies, I think I'll give them a call and see where they're at with this dress shopping adventure. I don't want them to lose track of time. We've got theater tickets for tonight."

"You and me at the theater? Now that should be memorable," said Bud dramatically.

…

A prolonged silence had fallen behind the white curtain and Harriet was beginning to worry. She began to pace back and forth across the viewing room, biting her thumbnail in anticipation.

At last, a hand swept the curtain aside and the bridal consultant emerged, a satisfied grin on her face. Harriet raised a curious eyebrow, waiting to see what had transpired in that secretive little room.

She didn't have to wait long. Moments later, from the bright light of the dressing room, Mac appeared, moving slowly, but deliberately into the viewing room. She had a bewildered sort of look on her face as she glided over to the pedestal and took her place on it.

As Harriet watched her float across the room, her jaw dropped. She made her way hypnotically to Mac's side and stood there, staring in awe at Mac's reflection in the mirror. The site was breathtaking. Both women were struck speechless. The gown she had chosen was ivory lace layered over sherbet satin organza. The warm, antique color of the lace accented Mac's natural coloring, causing her skin to glow against it. In addition to the color, the trumpet silhouette of the dress hugged her curves seductively and the sweetheart neckline showed off her beautiful swan-like neck.

Mac turned to admire the back of the dress in the mirror. Delicate lace shoulder straps outlined the beautiful, olive skin of her back, while accenting the stunning, deep "V" design.

Harriet touched her hand to the side of her face and smiled.

"It's stunning," she breathed, barely able to speak.

She examined Mac's face in the mirror and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. Mac touched her fingers to her lips as if to hold back the emotion. Harriet handed her a tissue and she dabbed her eyes. Overcome by the moment, Harriet felt warm tears begin to well in her own eyes and quickly reached for another tissue. She grabbed Mac's hand and squeezed it.

"You have never looked more beautiful," said Harriet resolutely. "It's as if this dress was designed for you."

Mac nodded, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"This is what I always hoped I'd look like in my wedding dress," she whispered shakily.

"It's fate," said Harriet, squeezing her hand in support.

But before Mac could respond, the muffled sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted them. Harriet ran over to Mac's purse and rummaged around for her phone.

"It's Harm," she said, pulling it out and glancing at the caller ID.

Mac motioned for her to answer it.

"Hello," said Harriet pressing the phone to her ear.

"Harriet?" Asked Harm's confused voice. "Is Mac there?"

"Yes," confirmed Harriet, "but she's a bit speechless at the moment. She's just had a wedding gown epiphany."

"I see," said Harm. "So I guess dress shopping is going well."

"Extremely well," said Harriet.

Mac nodded at Harriet and extended her hand, indicating that she had collected herself enough to speak again. Harriet handed over the phone.

"Harm?" Said Mac in a shaky voice.

"Hi," he said in surprise, not knowing that Harriet had relayed the phone.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked in concern. "You sound like you're crying."

He paused for a response, but heard only a sniffle.

"Mac," he asked gently, "did you find a dress?"

She giggled weakly into the phone, the telltale sound of tears still in her voice.

"Harm, it's beautiful," she whispered.

"That's fantastic, Sweetheart," he said lovingly. "I don't even have to see it to know that you look stunning in it."

She laughed again, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Well, don't worry. You won't be disappointed," she assured him.

"As long as you're the one wearing it, I never could be."

Mac smiled into the phone.

"Then it's a done deal," she said definitively.

"Fantastic," exclaimed Harm.

"Wow. What a day," he said shaking his head in disbelief.

"What a day," Mac repeated.

"Well," said Harm, "why don't I let you go so you can work out the details. Then maybe you girls can meet up with us before we head home to get ready for the theater."

"Where are you anyway?" Asked Mac recovering her composure.

"We're down at The Ship & Shovell having a beer," said Harm.

"How did the wedding venue search go?" Mac probed, curious as to why they were already at the pub.

"Great," said Harm. "We found the most amazing place. It worked out perfectly."

"What kind of place?" Mac asked skeptically.

"The pub!" Exclaimed Harm. "Turns out The Ship & Shovell is available right when we need it. It's the perfect wedding venue."

Harm raised his eyebrows at Bud and they both stifled a laugh.

"Harmon Rabb, please tell me you're kidding," said Mac sternly.

"No, Honey," he continued. "It'll be great!"

"Harm," sighed Mac. "You know I love you and that the location of the wedding isn't the most important thing to me, but a pub? Really?"

"I thought you liked this pub," said Harm feigning surprise.

"I do," said Mac exasperated, "but not for a wedding. Harm, I . . ."

She trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Mac," said Harm in a jovial voice. "I'm kidding."

A deep sigh echoed through the phone.

"I'm sorry," he laughed. "I had to do that."

"Well, the real venue better be incredible to make up for that little joke," Mac chided him.

"It is," he assured her. "I'll tell you all about it tonight. I even took some pictures."

"I can't wait," said Mac, grinning in spite of herself.

"There's just one more thing," he added. "You know how we agreed that we wanted to get married as soon as possible? Well, ask and you shall receive. The only date they had available was during the last week of December. Other than that, we'd have to wait almost a year. So I decided to jump at the chance."

Harm paused to take a breath.

"Mac, you and I are getting married in two months."

"Wow," said Mac, stunned. "That's soon. That's really soon."

"I know it is," he agreed. "But I'm a hundred percent confident we can pull it off. And remember, we do have Harriet the super planner here to help us."

Mac paused for a moment.

"Well," she said, "in two months, at least I'll only have to worry about adjusting my dress for a small baby bump. That is if they can get this dress in two months."

She glanced over at the bridal consultant who couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"I can't have one made that quickly," she said shaking her head, "but I'll tell you what. I'll sell you the one you're wearing, our sample dress, for a reduced price and our alterations department can make any adjustments you need come December."

"Really?" Said Mac in surprise. "That would be fantastic! Thank you!"

"It's just so perfect on you, I'd hate to see you walk out of here today without it," said the consultant.

"You have yourself a deal," said Mac excitedly.

The consultant smiled and nodded and then retreated to the office to write up the sale.

"Well Captain Rabb," Mac said into the phone, "It looks like you and I are getting married in two months."

"The sooner the better," said Harm.


	8. Ms Grace

Mac swung the door to the flat open and then assisted Harriet in hauling in four large shopping bags.

"Productive day?" Asked Harm, eyeing the overflowing bags in amusement. He was sitting on the couch, his feet resting on the ottoman, a large book open in his lap.

"Extremely," said Mac as she removed her scarf and pushed the door closed.

"Mac, did you know that a woman's blood volume increases by 50% when she's pregnant?" Harm's eyes were glued to the book in front of him.

"So I've been told," said Mac, glancing over at Harriet quizzically.

"Harm, what are you reading?"

Harm lifted the open book, his eyes still scanning the page, and Mac read the front cover.

"_What to Expect When You're Expecting_," she read aloud.

Mac smiled at Harriet in amusement.

"Bud and I did a little book shopping today," he said, closing the book and reaching for a stack of books on the table next to him.

"I thought we could use some reading material," he said, walking over to her and handing her a book titled _Your Pregnancy Week by Week_.

"Wow," said Mac slightly stunned. "Thank you."

She smoothed her hand over the book's cover.

"That was really sweet of you," she said, leaning forward to give him a kiss.

"I've got to admit, Rabb. You're really on your game," she added teasingly.

Harm grinned boyishly at her.

"I told you I've still got it," he boasted, his hands tugging playfully at the waistband of her jeans.

Mac hated to admit it, but she found Harm's lighthearted swagger incredibly sexy. She of course wasn't in any kind of hurry to admit that to him. His ego didn't need that much of a boost. But in all honesty, if Bud and Harriet hadn't been there, she would have chucked that book over her shoulder and tackled him on the living room floor.

The sharp ringing of the telephone interrupted Mac's thoughts. Harm planted a kiss on her forehead before running to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello," he said brightly.

Mac ran her hand over the stack of books that Harm had left on the side table. Choosing one randomly, she took a seat on the couch.

"Yes," said Harm, his voice turning serious.

Mac, Bud and Harriet all turned their attention to him.

"That's incredible news," he said, his eyes widening.

Mac and the others stared at him curiously.

"Of course," he said quickly. "I'll make arrangements right away."

Harm's attentive audience looked at each other questioningly.

"Yes," he said again. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Harm deposited the phone back in its cradle, his mouth agape. He blinked almost disbelievingly and then met the three pairs of eyes that were staring at him.

"That was the judge from the juvenile court," he uttered in a stunned voice. "They've granted me full custody of Mattie."

"Oh, Harm!" Mac exclaimed, jumping to her feet and sprinting over to throw her arms around him. "Thank God."

"That's fantastic," cried Harriet.

Harm squeezed Mac tight against his chest.

"Finally," he sighed.

"That's wonderful news," said Bud smiling at Harriet.

"Wow," said Harm squeezing Mac's arm. "I can barely believe it. I've got to call Mattie and start making arrangements to get her here."

"Whatever we can do to help, just let us know," offered Bud.

"Absolutely," agreed Harriet.

"Well," Harm began pensively, "maybe the two of you could stay here with Mac while I fly back to DC to get Mattie."

"What?" Demanded Mac incredulously. "Absolutely not. There's no way I'm staying here. I'm going with you."

"But Mac," Harm appealed. "Flying? Now? Is that really a good idea?"

"Sweetheart, it's fine. It's totally safe," Mac assured him. "There's no more risk to me than there is to you. If you want, I'll even call Doctor Bennett first thing tomorrow and clear it with her."

Harm eyed her with concern. Then after a thoughtful pause, he conceded.

"I suppose if your doctor thinks there's no danger . . ." He trailed off.

"I just want to be sure you're not needlessly putting yourself or the baby at risk."

"Of course," said Mac sympathetically.

She grabbed his arm and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I wouldn't do anything I didn't think was safe. And I promise, if the doctor has any concerns, any at all, I'll stay here."

Harm rubbed his temples and starred at Mac thoughtfully for a moment before finally agreeing.

"Okay," he conceded. "But we're talking to your doctor before we make any kind of arrangements."

"Deal," said Mac with a smile and she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Now stop worrying about me and go call Mattie."

…

The engines roared as the plane touched down on the runway at Dulles. Harm could feel his excitement growing as the plane rumbled to a stop. They were home.

After getting the all clear from Mac's doctor, Harm had booked the first two tickets he could find to DC. And now they were here.

Once outside, Harm flagged a cab and hurriedly loaded their bags. A short while later they arrived in front of the rehabilitation facility. Taking Mac by the hand, Harm walked determinedly toward the entrance. The director of the facility greeted them in the lobby. He led them up to the second floor, down a corridor with brightly colored wallpaper and into a common area filled with couches and tables. Harm looked around expectantly, but there was no one else there. He looked at the director questioningly, but before he could even ask, the man smiled at him and gestured toward the opposite end of the room. Harm and Mac spun around quickly. What they saw left them speechless. Walking toward them with the help of a walker and a nurse close at her side was Mattie. Her face was painted with intense concentration as she methodically placed one foot in front of the other. She labored forward a few more steps and then looked up with a gleaming smile.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, beaming at the two of them.

Without a word, Harm rushed over and enveloped her in a hug. The nurse cringed and reached out a supportive hand as though he might knock Mattie over. But Harm's strong arms held her tight.

"Harm, Mac," Mattie laughed. "It's good to see you."

"Mattie!" Harm exclaimed. "You can walk! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she grinned. "I've been working really hard these last few months and I'm really making progress."

"This is incredible, Mattie," said Mac. "You're amazing."

"It hasn't been easy, I'll tell you that," she said shaking her head. "You know, after you and Harm moved to London, I had a lot of time alone, a lot of time to think."

"Oh, Mattie," said Harm, clutching her hand, his voice pained.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't mean that in a negative way," she assured him. "Having that time alone really allowed me to examine my situation. I had this vision of myself spending the rest of my life in that hospital bed and it scared me. It was a wake up call for sure. So right then, I made up my mind that no matter what I had to do, I was going to walk again. From that point on, I was one hundred percent determined to recover. Then when Harm called to tell me about the court ruling, it just motivated me even more. I didn't want to go to London if I was only going to be a burden to the two of you."

"Mattie," said Harm in a serious tone. "You could never be a burden to us. You're part of our family."

Mattie smiled at him. "Thanks, Harm."

"But I am ecstatic that you've made such amazing progress," he added. "It's wonderful. I knew you could do it."

"I still have a long road ahead of me," she admitted. "But I've taken a big first step . . . literally."

Harm released her from his grip and helped her into a wheel chair that the nurse was holding.

"Well, don't worry about this move setting you back at all," assured Harm. "Your doctor and I have made arrangements for your continuing physical therapy at a wonderful facility in London."

"Really?" Mattie looked pleasantly surprised.

"Absolutely," confirmed Harm. "I'm not going to drag you half way across the globe without being able to provide you with the care you need."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Mattie," added Mac. "We're going to make sure you have everything you need."

Mattie smiled at Harm and Mac. "Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go home."

After signing all of the appropriate paperwork, Harm loaded all of their bags into a rental car that he had ordered. He then helped Mattie settle herself into the back seat.

"So, are my girls ready to go?" He asked joyfully.

"Let's hit the road," said Mattie.

They drove in contented silence for a while, but then Mac noticed the odd route Harm was taking and spoke up.

"Harm," she said. "Aren't you getting off here? This is our exit."

"You know," he said slyly. "I was thinking we'd take a different route home."

"Different route?" Questioned Mac. "There really aren't that many ways to get to the airport."

"I thought maybe we'd take the scenic route," he said smiling.

"Scenic route?" Mac eyed him suspiciously. "And where might that lead us?"

"Well," Harm said casually. "If my sense of direction is still as sharp as it once was, it should lead us to the front door of my grandmother's farm house."

Both Mattie and Mac turned to stare at Harm who had a sly little smile on his face.

"Your grandmother," repeated Mac. "Is she expecting us?" She asked crinkling her eyebrow.

"She might be," said Harm innocently.

"Harm, are we really going to your grandmother's farm?" Asked Mattie disbelievingly.

"Yes we are," he smiled. "She's so excited to meet you two."

"When did you arrange all of this?" Questioned Mac.

"Just a couple of days ago," he said. "I thought a relaxing weekend in the country would be good for all of us before we head back to city life. Besides, we can't miss Virginia in the fall. And you haven't seen fall until you've seen it on the farm. It's incredible."

"And your grandmother is okay with us descending on her practically unannounced?" Confirmed Mac.

"She couldn't be more in favor of it," laughed Harm.

"Well, I must say, it'll be a pleasure to finally meet the legendary Sarah," said Mac grinning.

"So what do you think, Mattie? Are you up for a few days of country living?" Asked Harm.

"Bring it on," said Mattie. "After hearing you talk about what a good cook your grandmother is, I can't wait. It's been far too long since I had a home cooked meal."

"Maybe she'll even give you a few lessons," teased Harm as he steered the car toward the Charlottesville exit.


	9. Country Roads

Harm turned the car off the main road and onto a gravel drive. The road cut an opening in an old, faded, split rail fence that bordered the surrounding fields. The drive itself was lined with trees, their branches thickly covered in fiery orange leaves. Mac gazed out the window, taking in the scenery, half expecting to see a farm stand pop up around the next corner, selling pumpkins and apple cider. Mattie's face too was glued to the window, watching the green hills with their copper trees roll by. Leaves fluttered to the ground as they drove, showering the car in a symphony of gold confetti. As they exited the grove of trees and rounded a corner, a rather large, white house came into view.

Mac could hear Mattie audibly gasp as she caught site of the house. Even from a distance it was impressive. But despite its size, the house still had a rustic, homey charm. It was covered in white washed, wooden siding, with dark red shudders over all the windows. A covered porch wrapped around one entire side of the house. Mac could see it was home to several wooden chairs. She could picture Harm's grandmother sitting in one of the chairs, drinking a cup of tea and watching the sun set behind the painted hills. This was probably the most serene place she'd ever seen in her life.

Harm parked the car near the front door and shut off the engine. Smiling at Mac, he opened his door, stepped out and took a deep breath of country air. He then came around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Offering her his hand, he helped her out of the car. As she stepped out into the crisp fall air, Harm pulled her forward and kissed her softly. Locking eyes with her, he lingered for a moment. Then he proceeded to open Mattie's door. Together, he and Mac unloaded the wheel chair and helped Mattie into it.

On their way to the front door, the three of them stopped to gaze at the house and its surroundings. As they stood, staring admiringly, the door opened and a woman with short, pixie-like, silver hair appeared in the doorway. Smiling, she stepped out onto the porch into the warm autumn light. She wore a bright burgundy sweater, old, faded blue jeans and work boots. She was nothing like the woman Mac had envisioned. Mac had never known any of her own grandparents, but she always expected that a grandmother would look a certain way. She would be a sweet, round faced little woman in a calico dress with her white hair pulled into a bun, and she would be serving platters of cookies to a swarm of grandkids. This woman in no way fit that stereotype. She was tall, slender and smartly dressed. She had a clever twinkle in her blue-grey eyes and her short, cropped hair gave her a playful, edgy look. And if first impressions were correct, she looked as though she could single handedly run this farm. Not only run the farm, thought Mac, but still be home in time to put a hot meal on the table.

Sarah Rabb assessed her three visitors with a smile.

"Harm," she said in a warm, welcoming tone.

Harm rushed forward to meet her and threw his arms around her.

"Grandma," he said, clapping her on the shoulder. "You look fantastic."

Harm stepped back so that he could make introductions.

"Grandma, these are my girls," he said beaming. "This is my fiancé, Mac."

Harm placed his hand on Mac's shoulder as he spoke and Sarah Rabb's face lit up with joy.

"Mac," she gushed. "It's so wonderful to finally meet you."

As she spoke, she strode forward and enveloped Mac in a warm hug. Surprised, but flattered, Mac returned the gesture.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rabb."

"My goodness," said Grandma Sarah stepping back to admire Mac. "You're stunning."

Mac's cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Harm always told me how beautiful you were," she continued. "I can see now that for once in his life, he wasn't exaggerating. In fact, I don't think he quite did you justice."

They all laughed and Harm's grandmother eyed him teasingly.

"Mrs. Rabb, thank you so much for having us here," said Mac, her cheeks still pink.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, Sweetheart," she said squeezing Mac's arm. "And please, call me Sarah or even Grandma if you want. Mrs. Rabb sounds so formal."

Mac nodded and a smiling Harm grabbed her hand, giving it a kiss. Lacing his fingers with hers, he turned to introduce Mattie.

"Grandma, this is Mattie," he said, playfully messing up Mattie's long hair.

"Miss Mattie," said Grandma, grasping her hand. "I am so happy that you're here. Look at that face and those beautiful curls. My Harm sure knows how to attract beautiful women."

"Well, he is quite the charmer," Mattie joked and everyone laughed once again.

"Alright, Harm, we'll stop teasing you now," said Grandma. "Please, everyone come inside," she said, ushering them toward the door. "I've got coffee and tea and hot chocolate. Oh, and I've got warm pumpkin bread that I just took out of the oven."

…

After they drank herbal tea and ate pumpkin bread with cinnamon whipped cream, Harm went to unload their bags from the car and Grandma Sarah took the girls on a tour of the farm. They traversed the path through her garden, where pink and white roses were still blooming and large orange pumpkins rested on their vines. They then ventured away from the house and she took them past fields with perfectly spaced rows of potatoes, cucumbers and bell peppers, then past an orchard where plump, crimson apples clung to the braches of every tree.

"We're about to start our apple harvest," Sarah said as they admired the orchard. "It's one of my favorite times of the year. That's how I know fall is really here; when the apples turn red and there are bushel baskets of them everywhere and their scent infuses every corner of the house. There's nothing quite like it."

Mac listened in awed silence as Sarah spoke. She watched her face light up as she told them about her farm. Mac couldn't help but be intrigued. She'd never met anyone quite like Sarah. Nor had she ever seen a working farm up close and personal like this. It was magical, almost surreal in its perfection. Mac felt as though she had stepped into a storybook: the cool, clear air; the brightly colored scenery like an oil painting; the smell of apples, dried leaves and homemade bread; the intense feeling of home that radiated from every direction and enveloped her. She wanted to absorb every moment.

Next, Sarah took them through a stable where she kept several horses. Mac reached out and touched the nose of a bright, chestnut mare who snorted and nodded her head several times. Grandma Sarah placed a handful of oats in Mac's hand and the mare gobbled them up happily. Mac touched the horse's mane and ears as she ate, marveling at the experience. She'd never been this close to a horse before.

"If you'd like, I could take you riding tomorrow," offered Sarah.

"That would be wonderful," said Mac, her voice a bit giddier than she'd intended.

Sarah laughed and they followed her out of the barn.

"Well, I suppose we should go find Harm before he thinks we've abandoned him," said Sarah. "Besides, the two of you are probably tired. It's been a long day for you."

"I wouldn't mind taking a little nap before dinner," said Mattie. "I'm kind of exhausted."

"You two go on back to the house," said Mac. "I'm going to stay a minute longer, maybe take a little walk. I'll be back in to help with dinner."

"You take your time, Sweetheart," said Sarah. "It's a glorious day. You enjoy it."

"Thank you," said Mac. "I'll only be a few minutes."

…

Harm wandered into the kitchen where he found his grandmother rinsing green beans in a colander.

"Where are the girls?" He asked.

"Mattie's taking a nap and Mac decided to have a walk before dinner," said Sarah filling a pot with water.

"You know, Harm," she said looking up, "those girls of yours are wonderful. You truly are a lucky man."

"I know," he said thoughtfully.

"And your Sarah," she continued, "what a beautiful woman; so smart, so loving. She's one in a million, Harm."

"She certainly is," he agreed. "I'm still in awe every time I look at her. Sometimes I still can't believe she chose me."

"But she did," affirmed Sarah. "And oh my, is she ever in love with you. Her whole face lights up every time she talks about you."

"She's the love of my life, Grandma," said Harm frankly.

"Well, what more could I wish for my grandson?" She gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

They stood in silence for a moment, their faces aglow before Harm spoke again.

"It's starting to get dark," he said. "Maybe I should go get her."

Sarah nodded and went back to prepping vegetables.

Harm opened the screen door and stepped out into the fading, yellow light. A crisp, cool breeze brushed across his face, carrying with it the scent of ripe apples and fallen leaves. The dried foliage rustled and crackled under his feet as he walked the path down across the lawn, through the rose garden to where it ended near the stables. Peeking his head inside, he could see a few of the horses shuffling in their stalls. Then, as his eyes adjusted, he spotted a figure leaning against the open door at the opposite end of the building.

"Mac," he said gently, making his way across the stable.

She turned slowly and brushed a hand across her eyes, which he could see were wet with tears.

"Sweetie," he said anxiously, walking quickly to her side.

Taking her by the shoulders, he studied her tear stained face with concern.

"Mac, what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head and wiped at her eyes again. Harm pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest, placing kisses on the top of her head. After a moment, he pulled back to look at her again, his eyes questioning.

"It's too much, isn't it?" He said.

"The wedding, the baby, Mattie, being back in D.C. You're feeling overwhelmed aren't you?" He asked looking guilty.

"And now I drag you all the way out here to my grandmother's farm."

He sighed deeply.

"Mac, I'm so sorry. I should've realized how stressful all of this was going to be," he said running a hand through his hair.

Grasping his hand, Mac managed to recover her voice.

"Harm, no," she said, shaking her head. "That's not it. That's not it at all."

She eyed him reassuringly.

"I'm not stressed out," she assured him. "Overwhelmed? Maybe a little, but in a good way."

Mac took a long, sweeping look at her surroundings.

"This place is fantastic, Harm. And your grandmother, she's wonderful. I feel so lucky to be here."

He eyed her tentatively.

"Then why were you crying?" He asked gently.

Mac examined her shoes for a second, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Tears of joy I guess."

Mac walked back over to the stalls and laid her hand on the nose of a black horse who snorted in contentment. She ran her hand gently over his shiny mane, a blissful expression on her face.

"I never knew that places like this existed, Harm. After taking it all in, I suppose I was just overcome by emotion."

He rubbed a hand over her back.

"You're so lucky to have grown up with all of this," she said wistfully.

Harm smiled at her, pausing thoughtfully for a moment.

"Do you want to see my favorite spot on this whole farm?" He grinned.

Mac looked at him curiously.

"Absolutely," she smiled.

"Come with me," he said excitedly.

Harm grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the stable. They headed in the opposite direction of the house toward a sprawling field, which was now glowing orange in the light of the setting sun. As they reached the edge of the field, Harm stopped underneath a large oak tree and raised his eyes toward its branches. Mac curiously followed his gaze upward and sure enough, nestled within the braches of the large tree was an old, weathered tree house.

"Oh," Mac gasped in admiration.

Harm smiled and pointed to a column of wooden planks snaking up one side of the tree.

"This way," he said, grabbing hold of one of the planks and reaching his other hand toward her.

"We're climbing those?" Mac asked in surprise.

"No other way to get up there," Harm grinned.

"Okay," she said reluctantly, taking Harm's offered hand.

Harm pulled her in front of him and placed her hand on one of the 2x4s that served as a ladder rung. Then, placing his hands on her waist, he steadied her as she began to ascend the ladder. He followed closely behind her, one outstretched hand hovering protectively behind her the whole way.

Reaching the top, the two of them climbed onto the platform of the tree house. Mac brushed her hands against her jeans, wiping away the dust as she surveyed her surroundings. It was a small, sturdy looking structure with a square window cut into each wall and a low, flat roof. Low enough, in fact that both she and Harm had to duck slightly as they climbed in.

As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, Mac studied the room. She noticed that there were scribbles and carvings on some of the walls. She ran her hand over one of the etchings, a child's depiction of an airplane carved into the wood and directly underneath it, in big capital letters, the name _HARM_. How amazing, she thought. This really was his childhood tree house. He'd grown up here, played here, carved these words and pictures into the wood. It was like a time capsule of his youth, a concept that was totally alien to her. A stray tear escaped from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away before Harm could see it.

"So what do you think?" He asked excitedly.

"It's amazing," she admitted.

"Wait until you see the best part," he said, grasping her hand once again.

He led her across the room toward a door, which she hadn't noticed. Grabbing the small metal handle, he pulled the door open, its rusty hinges creaking. Ducking their heads, they stepped through and emerged onto a small balcony. The blazing light of the setting sun bathed them in its warmth. Harm took a seat on the edge of the platform and gestured for her to sit with him. As she settled in next to him, she gasped in awe. From this spot, they had a perfect, unobstructed view of a tree lined meadow backed by rolling, copper hills and the clear, autumn sky.

"Wow," sighed Mac admiringly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said Harm serenely. "I use to spend nearly every waking moment of my summer holidays in this tree house. I'd hang out up here, watching my grandfather work in the fields. I'd venture in for a meal here and there, but for the most part, this was my spot. It was hard to get me out of here."

"What an amazing place to spend your childhood," Mac said, tears beginning to well in her eyes once again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Asked Harm grabbing her hands.

"It's just," she sniffled. "It's so perfect."

Harm squeezed her hands.

"Harm, I never had anything like this in my childhood," she explained. "In fact, I never knew that people had lives like this."

He pulled her into a hug.

"Harm," she said seriously, the tears momentarily gone from her voice. "Promise me that our child will have this kind of life."

Cradling her face in his hands, Harm brushed the tear dampened hair from her cheek and peered resolutely into her eyes.

"I promise," he said, placing a hand on her tummy.

Satisfied, Mac leaned back into his chest and the two of them gazed out over the meadow in silence until the sun finally sank behind the hills. Then, in the blue light of evening, they descended the ladder and began walking back toward the farmhouse.

As they passed the barn, Mac felt a drop of moisture on her cheek. Somewhat embarrassed, thinking it was another tear; she hastily reached up to brush it away. But no sooner had she done so, then there were two more and then four more. She suddenly realized that she wasn't crying. It was raining. And as swiftly as it had started, it began to pour. Large, cold drops pelted them, quickly soaking them from head to toe. Harm grabbed her by the hand and began running toward the house. Weaving through the narrow rows of the vegetable garden, they splashed their way through the forming mud puddles. The warm light from the farmhouse windows soon came into view and with a final leap, they stumbled onto the covered porch, sopping wet and panting from exhaustion.

Releasing her grip on Harm's hand, Mac brushed hopelessly at her sodden clothing. Wiping the water away from her face, she ran her hands through her drenched hair. As she did so, she noticed Harm several steps away, helplessly ringing the water out of the corners of his jacket. His face was speckled with water droplets and his shoes sloshed noisily as he shuffled around trying to dry himself. He looked like a giant, wet puppy.

As Mac watched the ridiculous scene unfold, an amused grin began to spread across her face. Without warning, she burst into a fit of hysterical giggles. Harm looked up from his jacket, his brow furrowed. Then, taking in the site of her all soaked and disheveled, his expression changed and he too began to laugh.

They simultaneously shook with laughter as they assessed each other's ragged appearance. Stumbling closer, Harm took her in his arms, running a hand over her matted hair. Mac's eyes met his as he touched her and her giggles soon began to subside. His arms tightened around her waist and he could feel her breathing quicken. His fingers brushed the wet hair off her forehead, then her cheeks. He could feel her shiver, but not from the cold. She met his eyes with the same burning intensity he'd become so familiar with. An almost inaudible sigh escaped Mac's lips and a surge of heat rushed through Harm's body. Pulling her forward, his lips closed on hers in a frantic kiss. His hands grasped at her damp hair as he kissed her furiously. Even in the dim light, he could see the wet fabric of her clothing clinging to the beautiful curves of her body. His heart raced at the sight of her.

Mac's hands were now under his shirt, kneading the hard muscles of his back. Harm drew a sharp breath and kissed her even more deeply, but the sound of a door swinging open startled them and they hastily broke the kiss.

Whipping their heads around, they saw Mattie and Grandma Sarah staring questioningly at them from the open door. Harm and Mac stepped away from each other in embarrassment and a moment of awkward silence ensued. Mattie raised an eyebrow at the two of them and then, rolling her eyes, wheeled herself back into the house. Grandma Sarah just grinned at them.

"Come on you two," she said playfully. "You're gonna freeze out here if you keep acting like a couple of love struck teenagers."

Harm opened his mouth to try to offer some sort of explanation, but Sarah cut him off.

"It's dinner time," she said. "Why don't you both put on some dry clothes and join us in the dining room."

Taking this as their cue, both Harm and Mac rushed back into the house and up to their room to change. Sarah watched them retreat up the stairs and once they were out of site, she burst into her own fit of laughter. Shaking her head in amusement, she closed the door and walked back toward the dining room to join Mattie.


End file.
